The Epigenomics and Quantitative Proteomics Core will provide high-end omics analyses for the Program Project to help identify and quantify protein expression and post-translational modifications (PTMs) on histone using mass spectrometry, and to provide informatics analyses from various genome-wide experiments. Expertise in the Core on the genomics side include analyzing data generated from next-generation sequencing and single- cell sequencing technologies, mapping the epigenome of various cell types and cell states including aging cells or cells in senescence, inquiring into the relationship of histone PTMs and transcription factor binding, and functionally integrating the genome, epigenome and transcriptome. On the proteomics side, the Core is well experienced to provide analysis of single and combinatorial histone PTMs, track cellular signaling events (phosphoproteomics), perform targeted metabolomics on central carbon metabolism related molecules and for identification of protein-protein interactions. This will include performing label-free and stable isotope labeled proteomics and metabolomics experiments on high-resolution Orbitrap mass spectrometers, paired with custom data analysis and bioinformatics. Results from all experiments will be disseminated to all Program Project team members to facilitate further interactions and elicit helpful suggestions for future experiments. The Core is led by Dr. Benjamin Garcia and Dr. Yemin Lan who together bring years of complimentary expertise, innovation and experience to the P01 project.